


“the women with the flowers in her hair”

by J3DlKNlGHTS



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Force ghost Padme, Other, force ghost, motherly care, non Canon, padmé force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3DlKNlGHTS/pseuds/J3DlKNlGHTS
Summary: young rey finds herself alone on jakku,
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	“the women with the flowers in her hair”

it was dark, and cold. normally things like this wouldn’t bother the young rey but the feeling of being left alone in a new place played a part in how she was feeling, wandering around a cold desert plane with nowhere to go, rey was scared, but she felt something-  
no someone, urging her to continue, so she did.

she walked, and walked for what felt like hours, trying to keep herself warm with the clothes she had on her back which granted wasn’t much

she continued her wandering till she felt as if she was being watched, she looked around and saw nothing, so she hesitantly continued, till the feeling returned 

this time she ran, ran as if her life depended on it, because as far as she knew, it did. she ran and ran and ran and then she fell face first into the sand. she pulled herself up and sat on her knees

rey fought back her tears as she felt the whole world fall on her shoulders. she was scared, she couldn’t be brave even if she tried, but she’d have to push herself if she wanted to find some place.

she shook the sand off her clothes and continued her walk, at a quicker pace this time, and if she did feel watched again she’d run even harder.

and that’s what she did, she didn’t know what she was looking for, but she knew it wasn’t the things she passed, eventually she wandered to a graveyard of ships, she saw numerous amounts of empty ships that she coukd makeshift into a home but something just, wasn’t right 

so, she kept moving, after wandering away from the grave yard she saw a AT-AT walker that had fallen nearby, it was close enough that she could run to it and make it in a short time. 

she was unsure, she had passed ships that were surely closer and more comfortable, but something inside her told her to move. so she ran, and ran and ran and ran and then

she made it. a exhausted smile grew on the girls face as she opened the hatch and crawled in, 

as soon as she planted her feet on the ground she collapsed to her knees this time she didn’t even care about the sudden pain she felt as her knees hit the floor, she just sat there in silence, facing down as she caught her breath

without looking up she saw a blue light, it wasn’t bright, almost like moonlight cracking through a window, it was faint but still there, when she looked up, and saw a women with flowers in her hair, she was wearing a long blue dress and there she was sitting right in front of rey,

rey sat in awe, this women had pretty flowers and a pretty dress yet she seemed so, sad. she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“hello” the women spoke in a comforting tone “my name is padmé, can you tell me yours?” she gave a small smile to the young girl

rey looked down before glancing at padmé, “that’s alright, you don’t have to tell me right now.” padmé spoke as she sat with the young girl

they sat in silence for a bit, not making eye contact, bith waiting for something to happen, or the other tk say somethung

“rey” this brought padmés attention to tye girl as she noticed they were making eye contact “my name is rey” rey gave a sheepish smile towards the older women 

“that’s a lovely name, rey. a lovely name for a lovely girl.” padmé comforted

“i had a little girl once, a beautiful girl, just like you.” padmé laughed which caused rey to give a small smile 

“what was her name?” rey asked

“her name is leia” padmé admited “shes strong, and capable of great things.” she looked at rey “and so are you.” a smile crept on both of the girls faces

after a few seconds of slice de padmé called “rey?” rey let out a small ‘hm?’ before padmé continued “if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here?”

rey looked away before muttering “i don’t know” she looked back at padmé before repeating “i don’t know.” she voice quivering with sadness

“i jist wanna go home. don’t want to be here!” she choked as soon as she finished her sentence her hands flew to her face

suddenly a warm embrace covered her body, when she looked up she saw padmé holding her to her chest

when she realized this, she couldn’t hold it in anymore, she started to tear up, she tried to hold back her tears but they fell no matter how hard she fought, sl she cried and cried, she was so afraid, so alone, all she could do was cry

padmé held the young girl in a comforting embrace, as she cried she reassured her by telling her “it’s okay, shh, it’s okay.” 

rey cried, she couldn’t stop, her tears just kept on falling she was so overwhelmed 

padmé placed her hand on the girls cheek and wiped her tears, “don’t cry, everything will be okay. i promise you that.” she removed her hand and just held tge girl in a embrace

rey just sat there, laid in the women’s embrace, after what seemed like hours rey pulled away and wiped her tears

“you seem tired rey. do you want to find a place to sleep?” padmé questioned, rey have a quick nod and watched as padmé rised from the floor and reached out for reys hand, 

rey accepted it and after she had been placed back on her feet she held on, padmé noticed this and smiled before wandering around looking for a place for rey to rest

eventually rey found a spot she felt safe and comfortable in, they also found a banner, this banner had a symbol rey didnt recognize, but when she looked at oadme, it very obviously made her upset. but not even a. second later a smile replaced her expression as she covered rey with the banner 

“would you like to hear a story?” padmé asked as she pushed reys hair out kf her face, rey nodded and padmé thought of a good story to tell, when she found it she began

“there once was a princess, she was smart and kind, and there was a a knight, who was also smart and kind, but not as smart as her.” rey smiled, padmé thoight tk herself again before continuing

“but this princess and knight loved each other, but they couldn’t, it was against the rules. but they didn’t care. and they would meet. on a, on a island! a beautiful island, where the princesses grew up, it was full of sunlight and flowers, a beautiful island.” padmé smiles weakly

“and they got married, but the knight went down a separate path, the dark path, and now the princess rests on the beautiful island. forever.” she utters her final words sadly, before looking tk rey snd saying 

“the end.” she smiled, rey noticed how sad padmé had gotten near the end, she knew something was wrong, but she didn’t want to ask about it. but she did ask one question 

“could i go to the island one day?” padmé leaned down and gave rey a kiss on her forehead “of course, but for now. a visit in your dreams will do.” she tucked rey back in with the banner 

“sweet dreams rey”  
——————

when rey awoke she looked around, 

alone. 

she sighed and pushed her hair out of face before touching something.

she quickly pulled it out and looked at it. she then realized what it was.

a flower.


End file.
